Broken Promises
by LaylaLively143
Summary: Full summary on the inside! This story is all mine from my own imagination I just had to pick a category  hush,hush was closest to this  to be able to post my story on here! It's all my plot though! It's really good so READ IT! Rated T and has cursing!
1. Proulouge

**Hey peeps! I'm writing this other story, but I will still continue my other story, Another Side of Me. Anyways, here you go! Just sayin this is NOT based off Maximum Ride! Just saying! It's about Fallen Angels, Hell, Heaven, Archangels, etc. So tell me what you think! **

**And just saying this whole story is mine! My plot and everything! I just had to put a category of something for me to be able to post this on here! So this whole story, characters, and plot is all mine! Nobody elses!**

**Oh and here's the summary!**

**Elizabeth Lively was just a normal teenage girl. That is though her mother was brutally murdered and she feels as if her father is hiding something from her. Then she meets Dameon. Arrogant, cocky, selfish, dangerous, Dameon. Then there's also James. Sweet, nice, safe, and perfect. But there's something about the both of them that seems..._off._ Elizabeth, or preffered to be called Izzy, has got enough on her plate already with moving, being the new girl again, and having to deal with these boys. Then comes the nightmares. About shadow creatures so greatly terrifying and vivid, murdering her. _Haunting her_. Izzy always thought she was normal and just had regular teenage issues. Soon enough tho****ugh, the nightmares come during, not just at night, but during the day. She questions herself of what's really real anymore.**

** But after all..**

_**Nothing is as it seems.**_

**~Layla**

_**England, Europe**_

_**October 21, 1998**_

It was late at night, the fog and mist of England was bad tonight, yet she still did anything she could to protect _her_, following her orders to meet up with Derek. She went up the portch steps of the house. Before she knocked on the door, he opened it. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and was slightly tan.

"Quickly, come in," he moved aside so she could step in. She took off her coat and hung it up on the coat rack. He gestured for her to sit down. She hesitated, but made her way down onto the couch.

"She's being followed. We don't have much time, they're going to figure out a way to get to her. You have to be more protective of her. We don't want it to be like the other incident with the Johnsons," Derek said.

She nodded, "I understand, but what more is there to do? I've tried everything. There is just no certain way she will be safe and secure from him." He let out a sigh.

"I understand Destiny, but I can't risk her getting mudered. She is the one to stop what's coming. This war will be like no other."

"What can we do?" Destiny asked, putting her fingers on the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes in frustration. _I can't let her be harmed. For the good of the world and for me. I _can't_ loose her_, she thought to herself.

"Just protect her from any kind of danger. Don't let her be harmed or go somewhere without letting you know. There is just no way of knowing what might happen, but be sure to try your hardest. I couldn't live with myself if something terrible happened to her," he said, concern and disppointment in his voice. _That makes two of us,_ she thought

She agreed slilently, starting to get up. She walked over to the coat rack, zipping up her jacket.

"Keep a close eye on her," he said. She nodded once more and headed out the door.

Walking down the street, she felt a certain presance. Not a good one. Destiny started to walk faster, hurrying to get back to the house. Wait, if she didn't feel safe right there, there was a chance _she_ will get hurt. Destiny turned into an alley. She stopped, looking back, finding nobody to be following. She turned back around, and screamed in horror. It was _him_. He was standing right infront of her, dressed in black. She could not see the face under the hoody. She turned around and began to run, only to be stopped again by him.

He chuckled and extinguished a dagger with markings all over it. Destiny's blood froze. She felt the knife being sliced across her stomache and she screamed in pain, buckling down to the ground. He tortured her 'till she was left on the ground bleeding to death. He poured oil all over her body and had a match lit. Dropping it, Destiny lit on fire. She screamed in pain as she felt the fire burning off her limbs and skin. _He_ had turned and ran in the other direction, leaving no trace that he was ever here. As the fire took her away slowly and painfully, Destiny thought, _My little baby girl is no longer safe. _

_I had failed_.

**Tell me what you think! Just saying be sure to read the date, it's kind of important. Plz I at least need 10 reviews on what you think for me to post again!**

**~Layla**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps! The prolouge probably confused you but hopefully once I start writing the rest of the chapters, you will understand why I had to write that first. Anyways, here's chapter 1! Enjoy!**

**~Layla**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Honeydew, California<strong>_

_**Present day**_

_**Run**_.

_**Run faster. **_

_**Get away from him. **_

_Adrenaline was pumping in my vains. _Turn right here and book it down the street_, I thought. When the turn came, I spun into the alley. I almost ran into a brick wall. I was running for my life. He was going to kill me. I dared to look back, and he was gaining on me. I picked up the pace and started running even faster. It felt like my lungs were on fire. _

_You know in those horror films, where the girl is running away from the murderer, then, expectedly, trips over something because she wasn't paying attention. Well, that was the case here. _

_I was crawling backwards, trying to get away from him. He was dressed in all black holding a very sharp knife in his hand. I was hypervenilating, but my hands touched something sharp. I picked it up. It was a broken bottle. I lunged it at his head, trying to aim. It hit his head and he stopped and stumbled. _

_**There was my chance.**_

_I quickly got to my feet and dashed forward, to only run into the muderers arms. He spun me around and held the knife to my neck. He started putting pressure on my neck with knife and I felt the knife penetrating into my throat. I screamed out in pain._

I bolted up, panting. I was sweating and my pillow was kind of soaked. I put my hand over my neck, checking for any kind of cut or blood. There was nothing there but my regular neck. It was raining- hailing -outside, with lightning and thunder going off every once and a while. I looked over at the clock on my bedside table. It blinked 3 a.m. I wiped my forehead and pulled off the covers that were ontop of me. I shakily got out of bed heading downstairs. I grabbed a glass of water and quickly chugged it down, putting the cup in the sink. Just then, a bolt of lightning struck, followed by loud thunder, causing me to jump. Suddenly, I felt uneasy, like somebody or some_thing_ was watching me.

I spun around, expecting to see somebody standing right behind me, but nobody was there. Ever since my mother died, I always felt a certain pressance around me. I never felt safe again. I opened up the medicine cabnit, grabbing my Glucose Meter for diabetes. I pricked my finger and smuged it on the plastic stick_. 30 _it read. I cleaned my finger and headed for the food pantry. I took out a jar of browines and scarfed down one. I put the jar back in the cabnit and went back upstairs.

As I climbed back into bed, I felt pain and worry. I layed back down and tried going back to sleep. I kept thinking about my mom, and how she would always make the bad dreams go away, but she wasn't here anymore. The day she was reported mudered bloody and burised, skin burned everywhere (brutal, I know), I would always feel despair in me. I let a tear roll down my cheek and clutched the neclace that my mom gave me when I turned 8. It was a golden angel with blue rinstones and dimonds shaping into an angel. The head was a diamond and the place where the chain would hold it was a halo. I turned it around and read the engraving.

_**To My Brave Little Soilder**_

_**Happy Birthday**_

_**I love you Izzy**_

_**Forever and always**_

_**Mum**_

I remember the day she gave it to me is when me and my mom went to an amusement park back in England for my birthday.

Me and my dad had moved to California when she had died when I was only 9. But we moved again into a different part of California because of my dads job as a Regional Trainer. We had just moved here to Honeydew, California yesterday. Me and my mom were really close. We did everything together so much it'd be hard not to forget her.

Ever.

Then the memories of my mom came flooding back like a slide show of my past.

The day my mom had took me to the park when I was 2 and she was pushing me on the baby swing then having a picnic on the lawn. When I was 3, we had taken a vacation trip to London and were on The London Eye, looking out the window at the amazing view. When I was 4 and it was my birthday, we went to an amusement park and my mom called me her little brave soilder because I went on the biggest rollercoaster there. When I was 6, going on a trip to New York and seeing the statue of Liberty. Then at age 7, learning how to ride my bike without training wheels. When I was nine me and my mom making homemade chocolate chip cookies and her singing to me all the time. That was eight years ago and the last time I ever saw my mom again.

_When I was nine-years-old._

Tears stung in my eyes and I tried blinking them away, but they ended up pouring down my cheeks. I cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was woken up by my alarm clock, beeping me to wake up. I groaned and put my pillow over my head. I heard footsteps outside my door and my door flew open.<p>

"Izzy, wake up, time for school. It's the first day for you to go, you don't wanna be late," my dad said with a british accent, yanking off my sheets. You would expect him to have one since he's lived in Europe all his life. Frankly I don't have one since I've lived in America for a while now and I only lived in Europe when I was little.

I groaned and sat up in my bed.

"Breakfest will be ready in 3, so get dressed, I have to take you to school," he said walking out of my room. I sighed and got out of my comfy bed, closing the door, and looked inside my boxes. We hadn't fully unpacked because we just moved in yesterday. I opened them up, looking for a sweater to wear. I pulled out a dark gray vee neck sweater. It was a little too short, so I put on a white undershirt. I pulled on some blue skinny jeans and black and white converse. I grabbed my comb and went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror at my deep, big brown eyes, black wavy hair that was past my shoulders already. I started combing my hair and washed my face. After I was done drying my face, I headed downstairs. There was 2 pancakes on the table with my name on it. I sat down next to my dad who was reading the news paper, drinking a cup of coffee.

"So are you excited to be going to a new high school?" he asked. I was chewing my pancakes and swallowed them.

"I guess if you call being the new kid who has no friends, doesn't know her way in the school, misses her old friends, and probably will get in trouble on the first day excited, then yes, I'm excited," I said sarcasticly.

He sighed shaking his head, "Elizabeth," he warned. He only used my full name when he was warning me not to do something or to stop with my attitude. Probably both in this situation.

"Sorry, I just miss Santa Rosa, okay?" I told him.

"I know you do, so do I, but we have no choice with my job and-" I cutt him off.

"Yes, I know, we have to move around for you to keep your job, I understand," I said sighing. He looked at the clock on the wall and started to get up.

"Come on, you're going to be late for school," he said. I looked down at my pancakes and realized I hadn't even finished half of them. I sighed and got up, grabbed my back pack, and started for the door.

My dad drove up infront of the school in his used, worn out truck he had to keep fixing now and then. I started to open the door when my dad put out his hand. I knew by that that he wanted to do our good luck hand shake. I grinned and we did our thing.

"Good luck Izzy," he said. I nodded and got out of the car, closing it behind me. I walked through the front doors and was walking towards the office. I opened the glass door, walking up to the desk clerk. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi sweetie, what do you need?" she asked in a sweet voice. I hated it when people called me sweetie or honey or cupcake or- well, you get my point. But I wasn't about to tell her that when she was just being nice.

"Um, I'm a new student and I need my schedule," I asked, putting some of my hair behind my ears.

"Oh, what's your name?" she asked.

"Elizabeth Gonzolaz," I answered. She nodded, typing away on her computer.

"Ah, here we are. Just wait one moment and your schedule should be printed out," she asked turning her spinny chair towards the printer. A second later, the machine printed out a sheet of paper and the clerk quickly handed it to me.

"Have a nice first day at Doherty High School," she said with a smile on her face. I smiled and nodded going out the of the office only to have the door slam right into a student's face who was walking in the direction the door opened. It was a guy and he stumbled backwards blinking repeatedly. I cupped my hand over my mouth and starred wide eyed.

"Omigosh!" I started, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and-I'm so sorry!" I yelled. He chuckled a bit, rubbing his forehead. He had dark brown hair, had a little lighter than my tan skin, he was about 2 inches taller than me, and when he looked down at me, I could see his teal eyes. He smiled at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked tilting my head up a bit to look at his face. He was pretty cute.

"I am now," he said winking at me. I rolled my eyes at that. Cliche` much?

"My names James, how about yours," he said.

"Elizabeth, but call me Izzy," I replied. He nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna get to class, be sure to look where your going," he said starting to walk away. I looked down, feeling my face redden.

"I'll be sure to," I answered. He grinned at me and walked down the hallway. I sighed and started walking down the hall.

I was looking down at paper looking at my locker #, every now and then, looking on both sides of me looking for #149. Finally, I stopped at the locker and tried my combonation. 4-18-1. I pushed up on the handle and it opened. Putting my books inside my locker, grabbing the ones I needed, and closing my locker, I headed down to my first class. Science. My worst subject. I walked into the class to be stared at by the whole class.

"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Elizabeth," he said. I sighed when he said my full name.

"Actually, I go by Izzy," I said. He nodded.

"Izzy, please take a seat next to Dameon," he gestured to a boy with pitch black hair, bright blue eyes, wearing black Levi's, white and black DC's, a plane white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket over.

"I'm Mr. Sansoni by the way," he said. I nodded and walked over to where I was supposed to sit

"Well what do we have here?" he asked. "A new girl, probably the hottest I've seen in our school," he said.

I laughed under my breath. Who did this guy think he was? I took out my notebook and started jotting down notes that were up on the board.

"Sweetie, don't bother, science is your worst subject, why even try," he said. My jaw tensed. How did he know Science was my worst subject? Probably just a guess.

"Don't call me sweetie," I snapped. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Fiesty, I like 'em fiesty," he said leaning closer to me. "And I'm especially liking you," he whispered in my ear. He was so close to me I could feel his warm breath. A flush of heat went through me and I scooted my stool away from him.

"Okay class, today we're going to be learning about the human body," Mr. Sansoni said. He started writing stuff up on the board, but I couldn't really focus. I zoned out, not really paying attention.

* * *

><p>"Izzy, what arterie is this," Mr. Sansoni asked me, pointing at a weird picture in the stomache. I kind of panicked 'cause I really wasn't paying attention before. Dameon leaned closer to me.<p>

"It's the kidney," he whispered.

"The kidney," I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Very good," he said. He returned talking to about the stomache.

"I told you science wasn't your thing," Dameon whispered to me, "But I'd love to tutor you sometime," he said winking. Just then the bell rang and I jumped up, grabbing my things and going out the door. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you guys like it! I'm sorry it was boaring but I will be sure of it to make it exciting next chapter. I need 10 reviews to post again. Tell me what you think!<strong>

**~Layla**


End file.
